violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonious
Moonious was a houseguest in big brother over the top. He was known for his rivalry with Viola throughout the season. Entering the bb house, Moonious decided to play it socially and safely in the beginning. He was nominated on week 2 by Jackson but saved himself with pov and tried to lay low after. After passing some words, Moon and Viola became Rivals and they meant business. Moon was nominated week 5 by Viola who had roadkill unbeknownst to him but still found out due to rumors. He was spared however and survived over Jackson. He then won HOH the following week and nominated Viola alongside Zebra who barely survived in a 6-5 vote. Moon then laid low after that until week 10 when he won HOH accidentally and again targeted Viola and this time Xbae who had just re-entered. He failed to take her out again and later found himself on the block on week 11 and was evicted in a 2-1 vote against Whimia. Moon later returned for all-stars being chosen by America. Moon entered the house as one of the few who weren't a threat and played a utr game. After losing his duo member week 1, Moon was forced to be given golden key and keep quiet. He was then nominated again on week 6 but saved due to the HOH's having bigger plans than him. On week 10 he found himself nominated thanks to Viola's rivalry with him but survived with 0 votes against him. Moon then coasted to finale where he was awarded the win against Ika due to bitter jury votes like Viola and Young. Ryan entered the BlackOut house as a vet but wasn't seen as much of a threat due to his All-Star gameplay, Ryan however wanted to change how people viewed him this season and decided the best way to do so would be to win competitions. Ryan won HOH week 1 and sent Phlaire our nearly effortlessly. He then proceeded to lay low afterwards but was nominated week 4. After losing BOB, ryan won POV and survived that week. Ryan then won HOH week 5 however was dethroned losing his power for the week. Ryan then continued to lay low again and won HOH week 7 however was dethroned for a second time. He then found himself nominated on the second half of the triple eviction however was kept in the game over Jenn and Horror. Ryan then proceeded to lay low and waited till the time was right to win another comp. However he never got the opporotunity as he was nominated week 11 and was evicted over Aiex in a 3-1 vote sent packing 6th juror of the season placing 7th. Ryan later returned for Big Brother Legends. Ryan entered the legends house prepared to socialize and be friendly and waited to win competitions later down the road, however this plan failed as he was nominated Day 1 and found himself OTB due to the Do or Die twist. Ryan was later evicted over Deke and Bore in a 9-6-2 vote placing 19th. He later competed against Deke in BattleBacks with a shot at improving his placement however failed and was evicted in last place getting his worst placement yet. Category:Houseguests Over The Top Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:6th Place Category:Winners